1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to concrete finishing equipment, and more particularly, to an adjustable support bracket which permits concrete finishing equipment to operate inboard of vertically extending obstructions positioned along the edge of a concrete surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete contractors frequently encounter difficulties in attempting to finish the surface of plastic concrete which includes vertically extending obstructions such as anchor bolts, reinforcing steel or plumbing fixtures along the edge of the concrete surface. When encountering vertical obstructions of this type, concrete finishing equipment, such as a vibratory concrete screed, cannot travel along and be supported by the concrete forms located outboard of the vertical obstructions. Instead, lengths of two by four lumber or devices known in the field as pipe screeds must be embedded in the plastic concrete inboard of the vertical obstructions to support the concrete screed. Upon completion of the screeding operation, the embedded two by four supports or pipe screed elements must be removed from the plastic concrete and the depressions in the otherwise finished concrete surface must be hand finished. In many cases, scaffolding or a work bridge must be provided to permit proper access to the concrete surface for the worker accomplishing the hand finishing operation.